


Kidding Me

by SilverStarlet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarlet/pseuds/SilverStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God forbid you read this. Plotless smut lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



_Not so much of an AU as a before MI6._

Q often thought back to his life before he joined MI6. It wasn’t an easy past to forget. He’d been lucky in that his particular brand of prostitute wasn’t the kind that got abused easily, if at all. He remembered one night in particular more often than the rest. It played out in his mind like a movie.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said the blonde haired man that walked through the boudoir doors. He’d been allowed entrance to the bedroom by one of the hotel clerks.

“Why? Because I’m not wearing leather?” said Q looking down at his already naked form. The man that stood, almost aghast in the door frame, was attractive. Very attractive. Q could already feel himself getting aroused. He was very eager as this was his type of man. Rich and strong.

“Because you’ve still got spots,” The man exclaimed mockingly.  “And I didn’t order you.”

Q looked at the man carefully. The man in front of him obviously wasn’t offended by him being there and he was looking at him hungrily. A game, perhaps? Q liked games.

“No? Then what did you order, sexy?” Q spoke in sultry tones walking towards him. His hips swaying softly as he walked.

“Um, I didn’t order anyone, honestly.” Regardless of what his mouth said his body rebelled and he moved closer towards the naked, and gorgeous, young man.

Q stopped dead. Oh crap. Not again. It wasn’t common that people played around with more expensive escorts but he knew it to happen.

“Oh you mean someone is pranking you?” Q went to grab a sheet to cover himself. He didn’t want this man to feel even more uncomfortable.

“Definitely. And to be quite honest? I don’t give a fuck.” He replied, gently swatting Q’s hand away from the sheet and taking the man into his arms. Q melted. Physically and emotionally melted. His normal need for control had completely disappeared as the man kissed, bit and sucked his way down his body until he was trembling.

The older of the pair undressed hastily and Q watched, finally sitting on the bed, with wide eyed wonder. Every inch of his skin was tantalising, every scar seemed to tell another story. When he finally removed his underwear, Q gasped. Now it was in his training to make his clients believe they were better, or bigger, than they actually were but this man was just breath-taking. His cock wasn’t the biggest he’d seen but it was so hot and _curved._ Q shuddered with delight. He grabs his own cock from the excitement.

“You’re so fucking hot,” The golden haired god whispered. “You’re not going to know what hit you.” He teased.

Q honestly didn’t know what hit him but fuck, was he glad it did.

* * *

 

Q smiled as he remembered the next time he heard the words ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’  coming from the golden haired god’s mouth. Second time as heavenly as the first.  


End file.
